


bloody hell...!!!

by bes_ang_lala



Series: lionheartshipping feat. trans leon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dysmenorrhea, F/M, Menstruation, Trans Dande | Leon, not explicitly stated but its the main subplot basically??? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bes_ang_lala/pseuds/bes_ang_lala
Summary: “After the current challenger, next will be Challenger Leon! Paging Challenger Leon for the upcoming battle!”...strange. Why isn't he here yet?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: lionheartshipping feat. trans leon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	bloody hell...!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM BACK FOR MORE TRANS LEON CONTENT!!!!
> 
> this one's been on my mind for, surprisingly, a pretty long time. just so yall know the word p*riod is never explicitly mention and its only subtle but!! iz the main pl0t aye?
> 
> also the lionheartshipping (leon/sonia) can be seen as platonic or romantic but 👀👀👀you know me-

“After the current challenger, next will be Challenger Leon! Paging Challenger Leon for the upcoming battle!”

The voice echoed throughout the gym lobby, other challengers turning heads. They murmured among each other, gossip about how formidable he was spreading like wildfire.

_“Challenger Leon, that name sounds familiar…”_

_“Yeah, he’s destroyed the grass gym so easily with his Charmander! Have you seen that match?!”_

  
_“I have, but it’s nothing compared to the one at Hulbury, though.”_

_“Too true..! Even with the type disadvantage!!”_

Voices and whispers speaking nothing but praise made its way to another challenger’s ears, her head turning with a scoff. Sonia looked at her Yamper, hands on her hips. “Show-off,” she shook her head, lip curling into a smirk. “Where is that idiot, anyway?”

Looking around among the colourful crowd, she doesn’t seem to find the familiar purple head of hair.

“Leon! Challenger Leon! Again, paging Challenger Leon!”

_Strange._

“Maybe he just got lost again?” She muttered to herself out loud, looking at Yamper, “I mean, the Budew-Drop Inn’s just right beside the stadium, but…” She giggled. “I’m almost sure he got lost on the way here.”

Pulling out her brand-new Rotom phone from her pocket, Sonia quickly pressed on messages and began typing in her chat with Leon.

> _[#1 yamper enthusiast] **hey dummy, got lost again or something? theyre paging u !!**_
> 
> _[#1 yamper enthusiast] **better not make me look for u again!**_
> 
> _[#1 yamper enthusiast] **uh……lee?**_
> 
> _[biggest charmander fan] **Sorry,**_
> 
> _[biggest charmander fan] **No, I’m not anywhere in Motostoke,,**_
> 
> _[#1 yamper enthusiast] **rly? wru then?**_
> 
> _[biggest charmander fan] **Just the inn, I’m not feeling well**_

The girl pursed her lips, putting her hands on her hips. This really was strange, Leon almost never felt less than amazing. It was literally impossible for him not to be too much. Either way, the lack of excitement from his texts began making the ginger worried.

Sonia walked up to the announcer, tapping her foot against the floor. “Sorry, mister, but he’s still back at the inn. You wouldn’t mind if I went and fetched him, right?“

The employee looked at his paper and then glanced over to the monitor showing the fiery gym leader fighting against his current challenger. “Well…the battle’s going to end in a bit, though.”

“Don’t you worry, mister! We’ll be as quick as a Boltund. Isn’t that right?” Her Yamper yipped, twirling excitedly as a reply to the employee.

He sighed, giving the monitor one more look before glancing at his watch. “Five minutes! I’ll give five minutes since the inn’s right by, yeah?”

With time ticking, Sonia quickly turned her heel and dashed in the opposite direction, waving at the employee on her way out of the stadium. “Thanks a bunch!! We’ll be quick!”

On her way, she looked around the Motostoke area, chuckling to herself as she recalled Leon getting lost all over the new town. It was really something else to get lost in their tiny, sleepy town of Postwick, but here? Oh boy, it was a whole new game of hide and seek. 

Finally arriving at the Budew-Drop Inn, she quickly made her way to the elevator and jogged to where she knew Leon’s room was located.

“Leon?” Sonia knocked gingerly, leaning in to listen to for voice. “It’s me, I’m here! You okay?”

The silence made her sweat, but a sigh of relief left her when his familiar voice groaned through the wooden door. “It’s open...just come in.”

Turning the doorknob, Sonia and her Yamper was almost surprised with his Charmander getting them at the door before walking towards where it looked like Leon was. And where Leon was? On the bed with crumpled sheets all over, the young boy clutching the fabric as he covered almost his entire body from the girl.

_“L-Leon..?!”_ She quickly moved over to the bedside, “Lee, are you okay??“ He removed his arm over his eyes to look at her, Sonia realizing how furrowed his brows were and how intense his gaze was. Charmander whined anxiously, worried for his trainer.

“H-Hey…Sonia,” He talked through gritted teeth, his breath hot, while he was practically covered in sweat. He tries to turn away from the other trainer, sheets rustling in the quiet room. “Man, this is really, _r-really_ , embarrassing…“

Sonia’s expression fell, “Lee, is something wrong?” He looked like he was in pain, and seeing her friend like this…it made her heart hurt. “You can tell me what’s wrong, you know..?” She tries to inch forward, knees against the room’s floor accidentally brushing into something that felt like paper or plastic.

The noise of rustling plastic had Sonia looking down to inspect what she had touched, and with a quiet realization, she silently picked up the empty wrapper and tossed it into the nearest bin.

Leon continued to groan, clutching his abdomen, not wanting to reply to his best friend out of discomfort and shame.

Turned away, he couldn’t see Sonia, but he heard a zipping noise from her direction before he felt something light tap his arm. “Have you taken any..?” Her voice was soft, concerned, and in no way, looking down on him or disgusted. Curious as to what she was referring to, he shifted to the side to look at the medicine packets she had gently poked on him. “N…No. I haven’t,” he replied, carefully taking it from her grasp. “It’s a good one,” She smiled, “I’m sure this would help. Just make sure your stomach isn’t empty.“

Leon buried his face back into the pillows, face a bit flushed as he softly chuckled. “Th-Thanks, Sonia….’preciate it.” Charmander purred in relief as it walked over to the bedside table, where a glass of water was already waiting. “Prepared, huh? That’s really cute, thanks for taking care of your trainer.” Sonia pet the lizard with a grin, Yamper rubbing against him happily in response.

A muffled sound of the crowd roaring broke the silence in the room, following a bright fire coming from the window in the direction of where the stadium was. “So,” she recalled, realizing there was still a Gym Challenge going on. “Guess I’m going to take your slot for a bit? Hopefully the meds will get you up by the afternoon at least!”

Leon hummed, “Ah, yeah, hopefu-” She interrupted him by ruffling his hair gently, bright grin on her face. “I’ve only got a few minutes left to go back! Catch ya later, Lee!! Better not get lost, yeah?” He blinked, face slightly tinted before he smiled back. “Yeah…yeah! I’ll make sure to catch up soon! Thanks again for the help, Sonia!”

The trainer ran as fast as she could to make her way back to the stadium, bursting through the door as the employee recognised her and waved for her to come close immediately. “You made it!“ He then glanced around, “But…where is Challenger Leon?”

Sonia adjusted her glasses, panting from the workout. “I’m really sorry, but could I replace him in the meantime? He’s not feeling well at the moment, but he said he would follow later on!”

“Hm…” The employee clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, “I’m not sure about that, young lady…we’re pretty strict with guidelines and rules here-”

“-let her take his slot for now.”

Somebody interrupted the employee from finishing his sentence before the two glanced at the owner of the familiar voice.

_“Sir Kabu…!?”_

_“Gym Leader Kabu!!!”_

The black haired gym leader looked sweaty, but not out of breath as he wiped himself with his towel. “If a challenger isn’t feeling well, I think it should be fine. He’ll be coming back later again, anyway. This Leon kid has rounded up some rumours,” His accent was thick, clearly new and not from the Galar region. “…but besides that,” he glanced over to Sonia with a fiery gaze, “She looks more than ready to fight against me. I’d want to know what the professor’s granddaughter is like in a Pokemon battle.“

Sonia’s eyes sparkled behind her glasses, and she, too, felt a fire burn inside her. “Yeah! I’m ready, Mister Kabu!! Leon’s one thing, but I’ll show you what I’m made of!”

“Come,” he smirked, turning his heel as he faced the door into the stadium, _“Let’s battle.”_

And as the two faced a fiery fight against each other, Leon watched from his room as the red storm’s fire got overwhelmed by the giant thunder inside the stadium. As he watched from afar, he could already feel himself feeling better than before.


End file.
